1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of instrumented rolling bearings fitted with an assembly for detecting rotation parameters, such as angular position, direction of rotation, speed and acceleration. The invention relates more particularly to an instrumented rolling bearing comprising a sensor secured to a non-rotating race and an encoder secured to a rotating race.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Instrumented rolling bearings are used, for example, for controlling synchronous electric motors. The indexing of the sensor makes it possible to know, in particular, the speed of rotation and the angular position of the poles of the rotor in relation to the poles of the stator.
Document EP-A-1037051 discloses an instrumented rolling bearing device in which an encoder member is secured to a shaft, a sensor unit being secured to a rotating race. The non-rotating race is mounted in a bore in a fixed part to allow an axial displacement relative to the fixed part, conical washers exerting an axial force on the non-rotating race in order to keep it in position.
Because such a device uses a plurality of prestressing washers that are independent of the rolling bearing and of the detection system, the motor maker must thus manage, handle and assemble a large number of components.